User blog:Telaruhn/Dolomitak, The Bone Shaman (REMAKE)
|date = TBA |health = 50 |attack = 40 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 420 (+76) |mana = 250 (+60) |damage = 50 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.22%) |range = 175 |armor = 15 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 6.2 (+.5) |manaregen = 6.2 (+.5) |speed = 315 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Abilities % bonus attack speed per autoattack. This bonus can be stacked up to 5 times and lasts for 4 seconds. For each stack, Dolomitak gains ability power. |firstname = Bonecrusher |firstinfo = (Passive): Dolomitak's autoattacks deal bonus magic damage, and all her abilites recieve spell vamp. |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstsinglepic = yes |firstinfo2 = (Active): Dolomitak leaps to target location and whacks her staff on the ground there, dealing quadruple the passive magic damage to all enemies in the area of effect. Every autoattack on enemy units, but not stuctures, reduce the cooldown of this ability by 0.5 seconds. *'Range:' 500 *'Radius of AoE:' 350 |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Provoke |secondinfo = (Active): Dolomitak targets an enemy, who is taunted briefly. Furthermore, any damage dealt by the target is reduced by a percentage for 5 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds *'Range:' 350 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Skeletal Prison |thirdinfo = (Active): Dolomitak targets an enemy and summons a prison of bone around them, revealing their location for the duration of the spell. After 2.5 seconds, the bones attach to the affected enemy, snaring them briefly. *'Cooldown:' 18 seconds *'Range:' 600 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Call of the Ancients |ultiinfo = (Active): Dolomitak calls to her ancestors for aid, immediately removing all crowd control effects and debuffs while boosting her armor, magic resist, and attack speed for 10 seconds. |ultilevel = }} This a remake of Dolomitak, The Bone Shaman. To see her original kit: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Telaruhn/Dolomitak,_The_Bone_Shaman Changes: 4/4/12 *Added Recommended Items. *'Magic Marrow:' **Bonus attack speed per stack reduced to % from %. **Bonus ability power per stack reduced to from . **Duration of bonus decreased to 4 seconds from 6. *'Bonecrusher:' **Passive ability power ratio reduced to .15 from .25. **Active magic damage increased to 40/80/120/160/200 from 30/60/90/120/150. **Active ability power ratio reduced to .6 from .75. **Autoattacks now reduce the cooldown by 0.5 seconds, down from 1. **Description updated to state that the active does quadruple the passive damage rather than triple. *'Blinding Rage' renamed to Provoke: **No longer blinds the target. *'Skeletal Prison:' **No longer reduces magic resist. **Now reveals the opponent's location for the duration of the spell. **Cooldown increased to 18 seconds from 16. **Ability power ratio decreased to .5 from .6. 4/2/12 *Removed "Mage" Tag. *'Magic Marrow:' ** New Innate: Provides % bonus attack speed per autoattack. This bonus can be stacked up to 5 times and lasts for 6 seconds. For each stack, Dolomitak gains ability power. ** Old Innate: Dolomitak is granted % lifesteal and spellvamp. *'Bonecrusher:' **No longer knocks up opponents. **Now passively provides 2/4/6/8/10% spell vamp for all of her abilities. **The cooldown of this ability can now be reduced by 1 second every autoattack. **Passive Magic Damage reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 15/30/45/60/75. **Radius of AoE increased to 350 from 300. **Mana Cost reduced to 50/55/60/65/70 from 55/60/65/70/75. **Active ability power ratio increased to .75 from .6. *'Skeletal Prison' **Snare Duration reduced to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds from 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds. **Magic Resist Reduction reduced to 6/8/10/12/14 from 8/11/14/17/20. **Mana Cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 100/110/120/130/140. **Magic Damage reduced to 50/100/150/200/250 from 80/130/180/230/280. **Ability power ratio reduced to .6 from .9. *Corrected a few typos in the change log. 4/1/12 *'Gnarled Staff' renamed to Bonecrusher: **New Active: Dolomitak leaps to target location and whacks her staff on the ground there, dealing double the passive magic damage to all enemies in the area and knocking them into the air for 1 second. **Old Active: Dolomitak empowers her staff, causing her next autoattack to deal double the passive magic damage and applying on-hit effects. Every autoattack on enemy units, but not stuctures, reduce the cooldown of this ability by 1 second. **New Active Range: 550 **New Active Radius of AoE: 300 **Mana Cost increased to 55/60/65/70/75 from 45 at all levels. **Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 seconds from 20/18/16/14/12 seconds. *'Boneshaker' removed. *NEW ABILITY: Blinding Rage: ** Dolomitak enrages a targeted foe, causing them to lose their eyesight in the process. The targeted enemy is taunted and blinded for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds. Furthermore, any damage dealt by them is reduced by 14/18/22/26/30% for 5 seconds. **Range: 350 **Cost: 80/90/100/110/120 mana **Cooldown: 20 seconds *'Skeletal Cage' renamed to Skeletal Prison: **Now automatically snares at 2.5 seconds, as opposed to being activated again after a 2.5/2.25/2/1.75/1.5 second delay for a manual snare. **Now reduces the target's magic resist by 8/11/14/17/20 for the entire duration of the spell rather than slowing the target by 25% for 2.5 seconds before the snare. **Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 14. **Ability power ratio increased to 0.9 from 0.6. 3/30/12 *Interface altered to look more similar to champions on the Wiki. *Base damage increased to 50 from 42. *Damage per level reduced to 3.6 from 4.2. *'Sketetal Cage' **Changed a typo in the leveling of the snare duration. **Range increased to 600 from 500. **Can now can be activated again after a 2.5/2.25/2/1.75/1.5 second delay to trigger the snare as opposed to automatically snaring after 2.5/2.25/2/1.75/1.5 seconds. **Snare Activation Range: 950 **If not activated after 2.5/2.75/3/3.25/3 seconds (during which the enemy is slowed), the snare and magic damage will trigger automatically, regardless if the enemy is in range or not. 3/29/12 *Base damage reduced to 42 from 49. *Damage per level reduced to 4.2 from 4.5. *'Magic Marrow': **Now provides % lifesteal and spellvamp as opposed to 1% for every 15 ability power. *'Gnarled Staff': **Cooldown increased to 20/18/16/14/12 seconds from 10 at all levels. **Passive magic damage reduced to 15/30/45/60/75 from 25/40/55/70/85. **Active magic damage reduced to 30/60/90/120/150 from 50/80/110/140/170. **Passive ability power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.3. **Active ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.6. **Description changed to state that it applies on-hit effects. *'Boneshaker': **Range increased to 550 from 500. *'Call of the Ancients': **No longer deals magic damage or fears enemies. **Mana cost reduced to 105/120/135 from 150 at all levels. **Cooldown decreased to 90/80/70 from 100/90/80 seconds. **Bonus Armor and Magic Resist reduced to 25/40/55 from 50/75/100. **Bonus Attack Speed increased to 45/65/85% from 20/35/50%. Category:Custom champions